Hatori's Happieness!
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Tohru is staying with hatori for a week, and lets just say that Hatori and Tohru have their minds on ther things, and Akito dosen't like it one bit. R and R please, I'VE UPDATED! CHAPTER THREE! Akito's saying what!
1. Meeting

_ Hatori's Happieness._

__

__

__

__

**Genkai-chan**: Ok, so I haven't posted for a month or two, dose that mean  
you're going to kill me now? Oh well, anyway my new favorite paring is  
Tohru/ Hatori, YAY! Anyways, this is for school so go easy on me and if you  
do flame me, I'll use the flames to roast my marshmallows, muhahahahahah!!!  
Oh you all know about the story line, right, The Sohma's are cursed, when  
one is hugged by the opposite sex, they transform into one of the Chinese  
zodiac. And Tohru Honda found out about the curse, Hatori would be ordered  
to erase their memories, and but Akito hasn't told him to yet. Tohru is  
living with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo Sohma, and Shigure is the dog, Yuki is  
the rat, and Kyo is a lonely cat. And Hatori is the Dragon, but turns into  
the seahorse instead...ect. **Disclaimer:** As all of you know, I own everything...NOT! It was a rainy day at the house of Sohma, where a certain doctor was typing  
his latest document of Akito and his health status. (An: I have no idea  
what terminology a doctor uses, so, bear with me.) This doctor sighed sadly  
and looked out the foggy window, thinking about the big snowfall that was  
to come this evening. He stretched and stood up, and was about to head for  
the kitchen when he noticed the first flake of a long snowfall. He paused  
and opened the icy window and stuck his head out and let the bitter snow  
fall upon his black haired head. He closed the window and sighed again,  
remembering his first and probably only love, Kana. The solemn man walked  
briskly to the kitchen and started some hot water for some ramen, and  
glanced around the dull room, looking for any distraction what so ever.  
This man once had a fun life, full of spring and happiness, but the head of  
the family, Akito had taken all that away, this man is Hatori Sohma, and  
this is then life he now lives. The phone suddenly rang, snapping Hatori  
out of his thought, all Hatori wanted to do was let it ring and go away; he  
had no intention of getting up. But maybe someone at Shigure's house had  
been injured, so he heaved himself out of his comfortable chair and picked  
up the phone. "Ha-saaaaaan! Why didn't you pick up sooner!?" Shigure's voice rang in  
Hatori's ear. Shigure, Ayme, and him had grown up tougher during school, so  
Hatori was used to their child ness by now. Hatori's nickname was Har'i or  
Ha-san.. "What do you want?" Hatori answered. "Oh, well I was wondering if Tohru cold stay with you for a while..."  
Shigure asked waiting for an explosion, but none came.  
"Why?" Hatori asked suspiciously. "Well... You see, Ha-san, Kyo and Yuki will be out of the house for a week  
because of some school election thing, and I have to go to Kyoto for a  
conference about my up coming novel. I didn't wanna go, but Mit-chan (  
Shigure's editor) is making me!. So how about Har'i?" Shigure said. "Fine, I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon then." Hatori said. "BUT HA-SAN!!! I'M LEAVING SOON!!! I WOULDN'T EVEN THINK OF LEAVING OUR  
LITTLE FLOWER (Tohru) ALL ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shigure exclaimed. "...Ok then I'll be right over, just stop yelling!" Hatori commanded. "Yay, Ha-san agrees!" Shigure san singed. Hatori hung up the phone and went  
to get his keys. Looking after Tohru Honda, that would be interesting  
indeed. Hatori drove silently to Shigure's house, thinking how his editor  
can ever put up with Shigure. When he arrived, Hatori was greeted with  
Tohru standing out in the snow looking content. "Hello, Hatori-san, I'm sorry for all this trouble..." Tohru said guiltily. "No, it's no trouble at all Honda-san, do you need help with your things?"  
Hatori asked politely. "Ah, no! You don't have to; I mean I can handle it..." Tohru mutter. Hatori  
was wondering why he wouldn't let Tohru stay home by her self, she was a  
high school student, after all, but Shigure had her stand outside in the  
cold nigh by her self. "If you're sure then." Hatori said slowly. Tohru nodded as she ran to get  
her stuff from the porch and she came back carrying two bulky suit cases.  
Hatori always wondered why women packed so much luggage, just then Tohru  
slipped and started falling, but Hatori caught her just in time. "It's not safe to run on the icy ground Tohru..." Hatori lectured, as he  
helped her to her feet. "Ummm..er. Thank you Hartori-san, AH!..Hatori-san...I. you..." Tohru  
stammered loking for the right word, but she slipped again, and toppled on  
Hatori who transformed into the cute seahorse we all know and love. "Hatori san I'm SO sorry! I just slipped and, you transformed. And, I  
didn't mean to I was just surprised that that you called me by first mane-  
and" Tohru babbled on feeling like the world was ending. "It's all right...I'm only cold, please don't cry Mrs. Honda..." Hatori said  
calmly as he looked to see a blushing teenage girl. "No, I mean It's my fault and I'm sorry, you can call me Tohru if you want  
I was just surprised..." "Ok, then, call me Hatori, Har'i if you want, but not Ha-san, ok?" Hatori  
said. "O-ok..." Tohru replied, and packed her stuff up in Hatori's car. Then she  
heard an all too familiar popping sound and closed her eyes, Hatori had  
transformed back into human. When Hatori had finished changing back into  
his clothes, he took Tohru to his house on the 'inside'. When they finally  
got inside, Tohru was amazed by how bit his house really was. "Wow! Hatori you have such a nice house! I like it." Tohru said. "Thank you, I know you haven't seen the whole house when I asked you to  
come over earlier in the year, I didn't think I should've shown you it  
then..." Hatori commented. "Oh, that's ok..." Tohru said as she put her snow over coat in his closet. "Did you eat anything yet?" Hatori asked. "No, um did u, Hatori/" Tohru answered while loking around his house. "No, not really..." Hatori said "Then let me make you something, then! I have to return Hatori for the  
favor when he caught me and picked me up!" Tohru said determinedly as she  
marched into the kitchen and started to cook, while Hatori was left  
standing baffled at her sudden change of attitude. As Hatori watched Tohru  
cook, she reminded him of Kana and the way she worked, but then again,  
Tohru was more optimistic but less semimetaly functional. "Hatori-san! Dinner is ready now!" Tohru cried cheerfully as she dragged  
him into the kitchen where about five different types of food were laid out  
before him. 

"Thanks Tohru, it looks great!" Hatori said as he helped him self to some  
rice and nodles.

Genkai-chan: I know it needs work but if I get enough reviews, I'll make it  
better, I promise! Review, thanks! 


	2. Snow

Genkai chan: Sorry I forgot ALL ABOUT this fic, Haha! But I did finish my YYH fic, if anyone wants to read it? That'd be nice, anyways here's another chapter, and I'll make some more later, ok?

Anonymous: Ok thanks, I was first starting out and now I'm a pro aat thank you!

Sakiko-chan: Ok ok I'll up date...lol.take shi-chan away and makes him a neko GO CATS!

TeArDroPs Of ThE MoOn: Yeah I do…I've been avoiding them, hahaha, well R and R again, thanks!

Akura Girl: don't worry I get cranky too when people don't up date.hints to everyone else.

CrazyJ Girl: Here's the latest chappie!

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own.

When Hatori finished eating the wonderful meal prepared by Tohru Honda, he helped her with the dishes, and went to do some work.

WITH TOHRU:

Tohru was walking around the house when she saw a door leading outside, she looked out and saw night had fallen and so had snow. "Oh, how beautiful, I wish Hatori could see this…but then again, maybe he might not want to…." She said and went outside for a moment. 'Wow, it may be cold, but everything is so nice and pretty…' She thought and spun around. 'Mom might like it here.' She thought and sat down on a rock near by, and looked around dreamily.

WITH HATORI:

When Hatori reached his office in the back of his home, he had trouble paying attention, which was very unusual for him. He started to think about the old days when he'd bring Kana here and they'd enjoy every minute of it, but know he might not like having Tohru here after all. He shock his head in shame, what was he thinking? He was more than happy to be helpful to Ms. Honda. He decided he couldn't work anymore and went to read in his room. He got up and looked outside and saw the white blanket of snow that Tohru had fallen in love with.

WITH TOHRU:

She looked around, 'How pleasant.' She thought and sighed, taking in the coldness of reality. Slowly she got up and walked towards the door, leading her back to Hatori's safe home. She put her hand on the shiny handle and turned. It didn't move, so she turned harder. The door was locked, 'Oh no!' she thought and jiggled the door handle even harder, attempting to get in. She stopped suddenly and turned around, some else was out there too. Tohru looked and saw nothing; she went back to her door problem and again, heard someone's footsteps crunching slowly in the purified snow. She spun around again, this time looking panicked. 'No one is there, but I know I heard something…' she thought and clutched her fists, and started to shiver out of coldness and terror! Soon it started to snow even harder and Tohru was to be found shivering near her powdered rock. 'Hatori-san…help me!' she thought and closed her eyes. Crunch crunch crunch! This time it stopped nearby and Tohru looked up to see the eyes ok Akito Sohma standing over her, emotionless.

WITH HATORI:

Hatori was laying in his bed reading one of the famous Sherlock Homes mystery novels, with a cup of green tea when her looked up and realized how long he had been reading. 'It's been one hour, since dinner…I hope Tohru Honda is alright, it seems too quiet.' He thought and got up to make a quick search.

Genkai chan: Ok, what'll happen now? Review to make suggestions and stuff, will up date more often, my Kurama story is done!


	3. Interruption

Genkai-chan: Ahhhaha, so sorry you guys my attention has been on school, not really, and FMA and Spiral, so sorry!

Disclaimer: don't own it.

WITH HATORI:

Hatori Sohma looked around and couldn't find Tohru Honda, the phone rang, the doctor picked it up, "Yes hello?" He asked.

"Ha'sa!" Shigure's voice sang loudly. "I have urgent news!" He said manly.

"What is it, I'm busy?" Hatori asked.

"Busy? With Tohru? I am gone just one day in Kyoto and THIS is what happens, I am surprised!" he said, Hatori sighed with an anime drop.

"No. Now what is it, If it's something stupid as usual, I'll hang up Dog." He said sternly, wanting to get back to looking for Ms. Honda.

"Oh, right! Well….I got a call from Haru and he said Akito is missing! So be on the look out, and it's cold out, we don't want him getting even more ill." Shigure said pouting.

"Ok, I'll look for Akito." Hatori sighed, making sure he didn't say Tohru was nowhere to be found either.

"Ok, buh bye now!" Shigure giggled and hung up, Hatori hung up the phone and looked around.

"Tohru?" He called. "Tohru?" He repeated.

WITH TOHRU:

Tohru was too frightened to speak, her brown eyes widened. "Ah…A…Aki…to-san?" She gasped.

"Hello Ms. Honda." Akito smiled and moved closer to the teen.

"Akito-san, what are you, what are you doing out here?" She asked and gulped. Akito smirked, "My, my, aren't we curious today…well I won't tell YOU." He sneered and straightened up. "…."

"Um…" Tohru said, feeling awkward.

WITH HATORI:

Hatori sighed and looked everywhere twice, 'Where could she be!' He thought. 'I looked everywhere, wait! Outside!' He thought and ran to one of the many doors leading outside, he walked out into the snowy yard. "Tohru?" He called.

Akito heard the Sea Horse's voice and glared, Hatori saw Tohru and standing in front of her was Akito.

"Akito!" He said loudly with a hint of harshness and protection in it. The head of the Sohma house sighed and smiled devilishly Hatori walked over. "Tohru are you…" He paused. "Akito please go inside and wait for me in the living room." He said, Akito shrugged and left. When Hatori was sure Akito was out of hearing, he sighed. "Are you alright Ms. Honda? What happened?" He asked.

"I um…" Tohru started, feeling so very relived that Hatori had found her in time. "I went outside for a bit to admire the scenery but the door was locked and then Akito-san came out of no where….I didn't think to try the other doors…" She said regretfully. "Sorry to have worried you so much Hatori-san." She said.

"It's ok, come on now, let's go in, it's quite cold." He said, "Thank god I found her in time, she could've gotten pneumonia or died!' He thought leading her inside to warmth.

Hatori made Tohru some tea and went to talk to Akito.

"Akito, what were you doing, why did you leave your room, what were you doing with Ms. Honda?" He asked like a stern parents, and at most times, that's what he felt like.

"Take me back." Akito said emotionlessly, Hatori sighed and escorted Akito to his house, not too far thankfully. Hatori went back to the kitchen and saw Tohru staring into space.

"Tohru are you ok?" He asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I...is Akito-san alright, I didn't mean to…' She trailed off.

"Yes, it's not your fault so don't blame your self for things you cannot control." He smiled, trying to comfort her. Tohru nodded.

"Ok, well I better start dinner…" She said and got up.

"I can help." He said not wanting her to overwork her self like she did at Shigure's house.

"Umm…ok." Tohru smiled at him, 'Hatori-san…' She blushed.

Genkai-chan: Sorry again, I'll update more, and there will be more romance with H/T soon, laters!


End file.
